Cloudy with a chance of kissing!
by Olanamakky
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are the opposite of each other. They have never gotten along, ever. They were destined to be enemies, opposites, destined always to be on opposing teams. So what the hell would they be doing kissing each other?
1. The Incident

The walls (and portraits!) of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry have ears. These walls see and hear many things. They choose which information to share and which to keep. These walls were present during the sixth year of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. These walls witnessed **The Incident. **

**#Flashback#**

_He didn't know why he was going to the astronomy tower. All he knew is that he needed to be there. He felt frightened about what he was about to do. He didn't want to kill the old coot but he had to. He had to do it for his mother and his father. He had to save them. He went up the stairs that led to the astronomy tower. He realised it was twilight and he realised he was not alone. The mudblood was here. He thought her beautiful then, her hair brought alight by the dull light, her skin almost glowing as the setting sun shined on her. He shook the thought, Mudbloods were not beautiful, and surely she had used a spell to give the illusion that she was what she would never be._

"_What do you want Malfoy?" She inquired hands on hips, a pointed look on her face that told him that she clearly wanted him far away from where she was and fast. He also realised there was a smug gleam in her eyes and also, he noted, a challenge._

_Draco rarely backed down from a challenge._

"_Well, mudblood, I thought I'd come pay you a visit and give you a proper thank you for the punch you gave me in second year." He smirked when he noticed her falter. This was one challenge he would win over Granger and he knew it and by the defiant look in her eyes he knew she knew it too. It took all his self-control not to pump his fist in the air. He knew it was wrong to lie to her, to not tell her that he was here to clear his head, that their fighting was helping that. That the impending fight would give a sense of normalcy, something he desperately missed._

"_You deserved it. And I bet it just hurt your ego to know that you were beaten up by a girl." Hermione was not going down without a fight, she knew she had lost but she refused to be brought down by the git without a struggle. She, like everyone else in Hogwarts had noticed that Malfoy had grown thinner and it worried her. Not his health, she assured herself, the fact that he rarely jumped at an opportunity to insult the golden trio was what worried her. She really enjoyed her fights with Malfoy, not that she would ever admit that aloud __**or**__ to him._

"_You take that back, Granger!" He growled then faltered his advances towards her, shocked. He had actually growled like an animal and it freaked him out that he felt barely in control, like there was some other part of him that had taken control of his brain._

"_No, I will not!" Hermione was feeling quite pissed right now. She did not want to be courageous now when she had just heard Draco Malfoy growl, actually growl like a wolf or a wild animal! She wanted to cower in fear and hide. She wanted to give him what he wanted but she couldn't. Her mind refused to listen. Stupid Gryffindor courage_

_She saw Draco's eyes turn silver like his irises. She watched his pupils disappear. She thought she pissed in her pants but her body refused to respond to her plea to move away, refused to shake and shiver and run! She cursed the adrenalin in her veins. She cursed the fact that she felt extremely turned on by the fact that Draco Malfoy was stalking towards her like a predator would their helpless prey. She cursed the fact that she still wasn't moving!_

"_Are you sure?" Draco was unaware of the change although he wasn't too sure what was happening right now. Instead of wanting to beat her to a pulp his body and mind wanted to kiss her and touch her and make her feel good and- dear gods he was going mad- because he actually wanted her to love him!_

"_Draco, please I'm sorry… I won't do it again, I promise!" Hermione pleaded and begged tears streaming down her face. She had never cried in front of anyone and never wanted to cry in the face of her tormentor. She was showing him weakness. She cringed as she felt rather than saw his presence in front of her, "Please, Draco!"_

_She had expected a slap, or a punch or a pinch, or a hex, or a curse, or anything that would cause pain but she was in no way prepared to feel soft lips against hers. Nor was she prepared for the burning inferno of desire that followed on the heels of the moment his lips touched hers. She did not expect to violently tug at Draco Malfoy's face and neck and hair in an attempt to bring him closer. She did not expect to feel a heat between her legs, nor did she expect the lava pool of desire that resided in her womb. Nor the way her body melted into his. She did not expect to feel a tug at her heart the moment she decided to kiss him back, nor the feeling that their magic was bonded. No, she did not expect that at all._

_Draco Malfoy was in shock. He had kissed many girls but he had never felt like this. He had never had the urge to hold any girl tight and to never let her go. He had never felt like the kiss was more, like he was binding her soul to his. Draco Malfoy was frightened when he felt a tug in his heart. Draco was freaked out when he felt her essence, Draco Malfoy nearly shit his pants when he realised that he could feel Hermione, that no matter where she was, from now on, he would be able to find her. With that realisation he pulled away and almost cried at the physical pain it caused him to do so. He turned on his heel and left an equally shaken and incomprehensibly heart-broken Hermione behind._

**#End Flashback#**

He never looked behind although he literally itched to do so. He never ran back to her after that night even though he felt pain in not doing so. He blocked the mental and emotional connection they shared. He did all this to protect himself, he told himself constantly, but deep down he knew that he did it more for her protection because if his father found out he loved her, he would kill her and even worse, if Lucius ever found out that Draco was a veela, he would kill his son for choosing a mudblood as his mate, as if he actually had a choice. Worst of all, if the dark lord ever found out about their connection he would exploit it and use it to best Potty and Draco really didn't want the dark lord to win. Not to mention what he might do to Hermione or him. He didn't want that to happen as he knew that would cause more pain to Hermione than she could imagine (worse that Bellatrix's crucio which he himself had once suffered) because like him, she loved him and he knew it because she was always trying to get through to him. Their bickering, he mused, was their way of showing how much they loved each other.

Draco Malfoy's first kiss with Hermione Granger made him realise that he was capable of love. That he was capable of sacrificing himself for love. That he would leave evryuthing in a heartbeat if it would make the world a better place for Hermione. Draco Malfoy's first kiss with Hermione Granger made him realise that he wanted to be good, to be a better man, for her. It made him realise that she gave him strength to do things for her that he would have never done himself, like changing.


	2. Sacrifice

_Why the fuck do bad things always happen to me?_ Draco asked himself as he and his family sat in the drawing room, pretending to be a normal family, pretending that the two men standing by their door weren't guards, employed to keep them in, imprisoned in their own house.

"Now Draco dear," His aunt Bella chastised as she noticed his untouched food, "You have to eat, you need to be strong in case you're called upon to go on a raid. You wouldn't want to be captured now would you?"

_Actually, I would!_ He thought to himself, _anything would be better that this hell hole you call a home. I can't eat, without thinking about the amount of people had been tortured on our dinner table. I can't sleep because if I do, I hear the screams and see the eyes of people who _**I**_ was made me torture!_

"Miss Bella,"Pinky, Draco's house elf inquired as she entered, her head bowed. She was all he had left. She held him at night when he cried and never told. The only other person he could draw comfort from was Granger. He would constantly open their connection, just to make sure she was okay and safe. It was what kept him sane, if she was okay then, if he survived the war, he would find her and he would ask her to marry him. Granger and Pinky were all he had left on the earth and both were more of a mother to him than Narcissa who in his opinion was a corpse that walked and talked. She had lost her sparkle after he had gone off to school for his sixth year, when the dark lord had taken his self-imposed permanent residence at Malfoy Manor.

Pinky continued, "Master Greyback says he gots a surprise for you?"

"Ooh, I love surprises! Send him in Pinky!"Draco felt his stomach churn and gave up trying to eat as he knew full well that he wouldn't be able to now that a "surprise" had arrived for his aunt. That "surprise" was usually a muggle or a muggleborn she would use as her own dart board, firing curse after curse to "sharpen her skills".

Draco nearly cried when he saw who came in. At first he felt anger towards her for getting caught. Didn't she know that her aunt would not spare her life? And was that Potter? Oh, they had screwed up, there was no way they would escape unless… Dobby! If he could get the elf to take them to safety he would be happier and after the war he would kill Weasley and Potter (especially Weasley) for not protecting her more! Stupid fuckers! Stupid Gryffindor idiots, why couldn't they protect his mate, the cunts! After this he was going to…

"Draco!" His aunt yelled signalling that he had gone off on quite a tangent in his head.

"Yes, Aunt Bella?" his voice was three pitches higher.

"Is this Potter?" She asked at the boy with the mangled face. He knew it was Potter but if he told, Potter would get killed and Voldemort would win and Hermione would be killed too. He didn't want that because he loved her quite a lot and wanted her safe and happy because he too would be happy if she was. So technically, he was being selfish. He was going to lie for his personal gain not for the greater good.

Yeah right, he thought to himself, You keep thinking that

"I-I," He thought of his family, if he was found to be lying they would be killed, but then, it was their bloody fault he was in this position anyway so he lied and proudly, "I don't think so, Aunt Bella."

"Look harder, Draco!" She urged him.

"I don't think it's him Aunt Bella, I'm sorry!" he felt a large burst of pride swell in his chest, he was going to save her!

"No matter, we still have the mudblood bitch and I'm sure after a little **persuasion**," she emphasised the word persuasion making sure that no one lost what she was trying to say. Making sure that the meaning of her words did not fly over their heads.

"Aunt Bella?" Draco's voice cracked as he felt his knees buckle, and felt his body grow rigid and cold in fear.

"Well Draco, dearest nephew, we are going to torture the mudblood until she tells us whether or not this is Potter. Because I am convinced that she knows and I'm sure she will tell me too, won't you scum?" Bellatrix asked Hermione, holding her head in her hand, squashing her cheeks in.

Hermione spat in Bellatrix's face.

"Oooohhhh!" Bellatrix exclaimed with barely hidden glee, "Feisty, isn't she?" She chuckled, daggers of ice ran down Draco's back at her tone, "We'll break through your barriers soon enough. Crucio!"

Hermione screamed in pain. No amount of preparation could have prepared her for this. She felt like there were daggers everywhere. There daggers piercing her skin, stabbing and dragging, stabbing and dragging, stabbing and dragging. Over and over and over again. She scratched at her own skin, trying to take away the invisible weapons but finding nothing and more nothing. In her pain-filled haze she heard another scream, much lower than hers and prayed to God, that it wasn't Dra-Harry.

Draco Malfoy was in excruciating pain. He had experienced the cruciatus before, from his aunt even, but it was nothing like this. This was worse, much worse. It was so bad, that when he fell, unable to hold his weight with the daggers cutting him up, he felt like he was falling into a bed of roses. It was so bad that when he brought his nails to his skin and scratched, drawing blood, it felt like he was caressing himself. It was so bad that the scratch he felt in his throat from screaming so much felt like the caress of water running down his throat.

"What sort of mockery is this?" Bellatrix yelled, lifting her curse as soon as she noticed Draco writhing in pain next to the mudblood, "What sort of magic is this?"

Draco was on all fours panting, sweating, trying to catch his breath. He was losing his grip on reality, the edges of his vision were hazy, his brain felt constricted, his head felt heavier as he struggled to maintain his grip on the happening before him. He forced himself to focus, to focus enough to help Hermione. **Hermione**, he had to get her out of here.

"Get Severus!" She screeched, "And the Dark Lord!"

"Pinky,"Draco whispered, although no one else heard him over the raucous they were making. They were too busy trying to calm Bellatrix down and contacting the Dark Lord, "Pinky, I need you to get Dobby and I need you to get Potter, Weasley and Hermione out of here, **now**, understand?"

"Yes, Master Draco." He heard a pop then turned his head the other way, in time to see Dobby grab Potter and Weasley and disappear. He saw Pinky apparate next to Hermione saw her grab her hand in her wrinkled small one, and only then did he let himself relax and close his eyes. Only after Hermione's safety was assured did he let himself give in to the darkness. Only then.


	3. A Home

Draco Malfoy tried opening his eyes and found they were not working, he tried moving his hands, his feet and found he could.

"Oh my God!" He heard a faraway voice say, "He's awake."

"Draco?" Said another voice, much closer that the other one, he tried opening his eyes again and they complied this time. He was assaulted by light the moment his eyes cracked open. He squinted and tried sitting up but winced at the pain.

"Draco? Draco can you hear me?"The voice was much closer now and it sounded a lot like…

"Uncle Sev?" Draco winced as he felt the pain talking caused him. It felt like someone was sandpapering his throat.

"Thank the gods!" Severus nearly joined the witch on the other side of Draco in weeping. He had never felt so worried in his life, he considered Draco as a son, if not more, "Yes, Draco, it is me."his voice was thick with emotion and if anyone else in the room noticed they held their judgement to themselves.

"Where the hell am I?" Draco tried to sit up once again, and winced in pain. His chest was burning and his arms felt like they had been dipped in scalding hot water.

"Draco, you need to relax." Hermione put a hand over him, you've been terribly hurt.

"Granger?" Draco's eyes widened when he turned his head and saw his mate's tear-streaked face beside him, "What the hell?"

"Draco, you are at the headquarters of the order of the Phoenix." Severus said as he moved to the table by the window to extract medicine for the wounded boy, "Pinky brought you here after what happened with your aunt at the Manor."

"Pinky?"Draco asked weakly, trying his damndest not to whimper as Severus began to do something with his wand, pointing it to his screaming body.

"Yes, she did so under your orders."

"Why do I hurt so much?" he nearly cried in relief when the pain began to subside as Severus moved his wand up Draco's body.

"When your aunt cursed me, you absorbed the curse." Hermione said as she grabbed his hand and stroked it.

"It was quite unusual, "Severus said as he handed Draco a vial which he gulped down, grimacing at the foul taste, "I don't believe I have ever come across anything like it, besides between magical creatures and their mates."

"Yeah well…" Draco shifted, uncomfortable with where the conversation was leading. He noticed that Hermione too looked uncomfortable. He wanted to be able to discuss the matter with her before discussing it with Severus. He didn't even know what their mate status meant.

"Would you all please give me a moment alone with Draco?" Hermione asked as soon as she saw recognition in Severus' face, "Please?"

"But why, 'Mione?" Ron asked with a scowl on his face, "Why do you want to do that? Why would you put yourself in risk of getting hurt?"

"Ron I'll be fine." Hermione sighed, annoyed at having to explain this yet again to Ron. Draco had been out for the last three days and she had demanded to be seated by his side at all times. Ron had been convinced that he was going to attack her to which she responded by telling him that he was wrong. That he would not try to kill her after he had just put himself on the line for her. She knew what they were, her and Draco. She knew that she was his mate and that he was a vela. She had had more than enough time sitting by his bedside to research it.

The rest of the room cleared out, leaving Hermione and Draco. They sat there in the silence unsure of how to start.

"I'm a vela." Draco said after a few awkward minutes.

"I know." Hermione was so ashamed that she looked away from his heated gaze, ashamed that her Gryffindor courage had chosen this moment to desert her.

"You're my mate."

"I know."

"I'm sorry I didn't stop my aunt sooner."

"Draco, you did something much better for me." Hermione looked up at him, "You saved my life."

"And mine." He didn't want her to think he had done it for her. Because he hadn't. He had done it purely for his own selfish reasons.

"And Harry's and Ron's." Her eyes were twinkling now, Draco noted, with laughter. She was laughing at him.

"I don't like Voldemort." Draco was quite sure that after today he was going to kill himself for the rest of his existence because, much to his chagrin, he had just blushed.

"Thank you for being good Draco," she held his hand up to her lips and kissed him lightly. He shivered.

"I'm not good."

"You are." she insisted as she sandwiched his hand between her palm and the side of her head.

"How do you know?" he asked as his hand moved of its own volition to cup the other side of her head, he whispered the question again when their faces were merely a breath's space from each other.

"Because," Hermione looked into the silver orbs she had been missing the last couple of days, "Because I've seen it in you."

"You should walk away now." Draco rest his forehead against hers and relished in the contact his skin zinged where it touched hers, "While you still can."

"I'm afraid that is impossible, Draco." She breathed in his scent and had fight the magnetic attraction that was forcing her lips to his, much like the previous time, in the astronomy tower, "I love you. And I don't regret it."

"For now. What happens when my connection with you gets you in trouble? Then what, Hermione? I won't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

"Draco," Hermione wiped the tears from his cheeks, "Nothing will happen to me. I love you and I don't regret it. I will never regret it."

"You're too good for me."

"I know."

"I love you too."

"I know."

It was different from the first time, Draco noted hazily. It was a thousand explosions of many colours. It was the end of the world, and the big bang rolled in one. His second kiss with Hermione Granger was a burning inferno as hot as the face of the sun. It was as violent as an erupting volcano. His second kiss with Hermione made him realise that he had found something in her that had never been there for him, ever in his seventeen years of existence, a home.


End file.
